


Mission: Exterminate Grant Ward

by strippedink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Experience, Gen, kickass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedink/pseuds/strippedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What makes you think you can beat me?" Mocking, taunting words left his mouth as he regained his stance. </p><p>"Experience," she finally stated matter-of-factly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Exterminate Grant Ward

"I've taken men three times your size, girl." Her attacker threw at her while delivering yet another blow that had Bobbi staggering backwards.

 

She refused to back down though. If anything, the continuous rain of punches ignited the fearsome warrior within that craved the blood of her enemies. He was the third delinquent she faced in the last ten minutes.

 

The other two, probably minions of the one she was currently confronting, met the ground already unconscious before she had the time to sweat. Twin batons, one in each hand, became an extension of her as she swiftly put years of unparalleled expertise into action to bring defeat to those who self proclaimed as bad guys. Pathetic. A few kicks to the groin later and they were sprawled on the ground by the pool. The corners of her lips twitched in a ghostly fashion with the certain prospect of both men limping their way home.

 

The last one, more resistant and experienced than the others, offered her a bigger challenge. One she was willing to meet. Elegance bled from every movement perfected by years of heavy training and combat. It was an eerie combination of badass and gracious dance. Her eyes ever trained on her opponent, she studied his weaknesses and strengths and preyed on his frailties to gain the upper hand and neutralize the threat.

 

Trickery, not skill, put her at a disadvantage as she lost one of her batons. And in a fraction of a second, she was being pushed underwater by a firm hand. Desperation branded the signature of the actions of Ward's second in command. Like every Hydra operative, they never played fair. Only dirty.

 

The air thinning within her lungs brought a renewed sense of panic that she forced down, taming it for obvious reasons. She didn't have the luxury of giving into emotions that would lead her straight to death. Her forgotten baton was there. Right there. Lying quietly at the bottom of the pool. She reached for it in mild despair. The water quickly became sort of an ally as her skilled moves presented the opportunity to haul him after her. Every muscle of her arm ached with the sheer straining while she willed her fingers to grasp her weapon.

 

And she did. With it in hand, Bobbi gave Hydra's pet a taste of their own medicine. She struck him still underneath water, leaving him momentarily incapacitated since he was caught off guard. His lack of practice fighting with a woman made him to commit the worst mistakes; underestimating the enemy. Women's known resourcefulness, forgotten by him, was definitely not forgotten by her. Fighting her way back to the surface and the edge of the pool, she finally inhaled sharply as air returned to her lungs, leaving an aching sensation in its wake. Irked by the cowardice demonstrated, she used her baton against her adversary. It was his time to swallow water.

 

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Mocking, taunting words left his mouth as he regained his stance.

 

Bobbi pushed her weight upwards so that she could vacate the pool as fast as possible. Time was of the essence. The weight of the water, however, slowed her movements. The second baton beckoned for her immediate attention and like a vicious guerilla, she bent her knees to pick it up.

 

This time, when she turned around to face the man still inside the pool, her features claimed a merciless expression that promised vengeance. She was a woman on a mission. And she intended to finish it.

 

"Experience," she finally stated matter-of-factly.

 

With the speed of a striking cobra, she twisted the handles of her batons. Electricity sparked from it dangerously before she dipped the weapons into the water. He didn't even have the chance to utter another word before he was dead.

 

Triumphantly, Bobbi rose to her full height. Once again, she proved not only to herself and every women on the planet that the female gender was as strong as the male and each one of them held a priceless value. She twirled her batons as defiance and lethal glory exuded from every pore.

 

This time, victory was hers.

 

 

[Video](https://youtu.be/aZpySO1cCr4)


End file.
